Rupert and the Great Mephisto
Rupert and the Great Mephisto 'is the 52th episode of Rupert and the 2nd of Season 5. Soon after a traveling magician arrives in town and performs a magic show, numerous burglaries occur in Nutwood, and Rupert and Bill discover they are linked to hypnotism by the magician. Plot Appearances Quotes: * '''Algy Pug:'The hand is quicker than the eye. * '''Mephisto (looking for a volunteer):'' ''Who among you is brave enough to assist me? Rupert'', ''enthusiastically jumpes up, waves his hands and stands up the bench: Over here!'. ''Bill '''(ashamed for his friend):'' ''Oh, brother...' Mephisto'' ''(pointing to Bill): ''''''You! 'Bill: 'Huh, me? Rupert's the one with his hands up!'' Trivia/Goofs * In the scence where Rupert, Bill, Algy and Pody are sitting on the bench and Mephisto asks Bill to be his volunteer. It's clearly visible that the characters on the background (Mr. Bear, Mrs. Bear, Ferdy and Freddie Fox, and Algy's mother) are to large for their usual appearance and that they don't move at all. The entire time they sit like statues. The background painting was to obvious in this scene * When under hypnosis, Rupert's eyes where enlarged, and emotionless. The white fonkeling pupils where gone, and he had just two big, black dots as eyes. * It's unknown how and when Mephisto got the change to hypnotize everyone during his show, because it isn't shown. * While Rupert is not the only one who is being affected by the hypnosis of Mephisto, it certainly is a remarkable event in the series (and in the franchise overall) that he is under effect and is one of the thieves and didn't noticed or had a suspicion about his condition or what Mephisto had done. It was Bill who discoverd it and saved him. * The Professor and PC Growler are the only characters in this episode that didn't attend the show and therefore weren't hypnotized. PC Growler only got hypnotized after he confronted Mephisto and the Professor didn't make an appearance in the episode and wasn't seen in the background. **The Old, wise goat lives just outside Nutwood and didn't make an appearance in this episode. Therefore he probably wasn't affected either. * 'Possible goof: '''Mr. and Mrs. Bear were also present at Mephisto's show. Therefore they also should be affected by his hypnosis. But it's only mentioned that they are missing one item each time after the burglaries and that Rupert was the one stealing it from their house for Mephisto. * '''Goof: '''Near the end it is revealed that Mephisto keeps a book with the names of all residents of Nutwood he has hypnotized and that he marks them every time they bring him an item. But since this was the 3th day, it's notable that everyone in his book, got his first X behind their names. ** Bill was the only one who got out of the hypnosis before anybody else. To be exact, one day before Rupert on the 2nd day after the show. So when Mephisto noticed that he and Rupert hadn't showed up to bring him something on the 3th day, he realizes that they were no longer under his influence. But if he checked and marked everyone, everyday, he should have noticed the day before that then only Bill failed to show up, but somehow he didn't. Gallery Rupert and the great mephisto.jpg|Rupert stealing under the effects of hypnosis grandma bear mirror.jpg|''What am i doing here with great grandmother Bear's mirror? MV5BMzU0NTc4ODE4M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzg1Njg0MjE@._V1_.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg Watch the episode Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Gary Hurst Category:Episodes written by Frank Diteljan Category:Episodes written by Nicola Barton Category:Episodes with Bill Badger Category:Episodes with Constable Growler Category:Rupert (series) Category:Rupert 1991-1997